Like Mother, Like Daughter, Right?
by rorypluslogan
Summary: SO, Rory has a twin named Matt, and she's currently dating Tristan. it's set during the years at chilton, and so all the chiltonites are in it. also the ldbers are in it: colin, steph, logan, and finn. BTW, its also a crosover between One Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

**Like Mother, Like Daughter, Right?**

**Background:**

--Lorelai and Chris got married, and had twins, Rory and Matthew (Matt)

--They live in Harford, grew up with the elite, but are a very close family and have a lot of money

--Rory and Tristan are the Queen and King, and have been dating since freshman year.

--Finn, Logan, Colin, Matt, Tristan, Stephanie, Paris, Louise, Madeline, and Rory are the most popular kids in Chilton; all are best friends.

--They are all currently juniors, and get away with pretty much anything, but they are all smart, and get good grades, but they hide that from the rest of the student body.

**Pairings: Tristan/Rory, Colin/Steph, Finn/Paris, Logan/Louise, Matt/Madeline **

NOW ON WITH THE STORY…

"I can't believe that we only have two more years at Chilton!" Rory squealed as all her girlfriends arrived for the party she and Matt were hosting to kick off the school year.

"I know, it seems weird but I can't believe that we have all been friends for so long." Steph said as the girls all walked up to Rory's room to get ready. Every year since they started sixth grade one of the members of their group had hosted a party to celebrate the new school year. The girls had decided that each year they would wear something completely new, and they would all wear the same thing, just in different colors or patterns. This year the girls were wearing short Juicy Couture mini skirts and brightly colored halter tops that sparkled in the light. The girls each did their hair differently, and their makeup coordinated with their clothes. They could hear the doorbell ringing and the music blasting so they decided to make their appearance at the party.

Everybody was dancing with one another and having a great time, but Rory and Steph were sitting bored and waiting for their boyfriends, Tristan and Colin, respectively. All of a sudden as the song _Wake Me Up When September Ends _began to blast through the house Rory looked at Steph and the two began to dance, spinning and twirling with each other and just laughing uncontrollably. Out of all the girls in their group, these two were the closest, always going shopping together and confiding what they were thinking. The girls stopped mid-twirl as they each felt a pair of arms slip around their waist. They looked up at their captors and smiled, then continued to dance to the song, only this time with their boyfriends.

"Let's go get a drink," Tristan suggested to Rory, wanting to get somewhere more private. They walked into the kitchen, but they noticed that many people had decided to stay in the room with the drinks. Tristan grabbed a beer while Rory grabbed a Coke, not wanting to start drinking this early in the evening, if at all. They may be popular, but all had their limits, and sometimes just didn't feel like drinking.

"Hey Ror, can we go up to your room, I want to be somewhere where we can talk." Tristan asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Wow! This must be serious. You didn't call me Mary. And of course we can, we'll just end up there later tonight." She replied suggestively.

Once they got upstairs Tristan walked over to the stereo, putting Rory's current favorite song on, _Seasons of Love_. As the two started slowly moving to the beat, Tristan just stared at his girlfriend, his Mary. All of a sudden he started speaking, breaking Rory out of her trance.

"My cousin and his friends are coming to visit me for a semester, and I just wanted to warn you that he looks exactly like me, but he's always got a book, kinda like you. I just wanted to warn you that since he knows how much you mean to me that he will probably try to trick you into thinking that he is me." Tristan explained.

"OK, what are their names?"

"My cousin is Lucas, his half brother is Nathan, his girlfriend is Peyton, and Nathan's wife is Haley. Their friend Brooke is also coming, she acts a lot like Madeline, maybe we should hook her up with Finn."

"I can't wait, we are going to be the most popular group in school this year!" Rory exclaimed excitedly.

"You're right Mare, except you're forgetting one thing…we already are!" Tristan teased his girlfriend.

"Shut up Tris, I just meant that now we are guaranteed, what with all the new people in our group."

"By the way, they're all sophomores, so they're probably going to try to take over our group because they don't know any better. And my cousin will want him and his girlfriend Peyton to be the golden couple of the school."

"Well we'll just have to show him who the real sweethearts of Chilton are won't we?"

"Does this mean we can have PDA's?" Tristan asked eagerly, a smile on his face. Rory may be popular but she still got embarrassed easily about some things, and one of her rules was no PDA's.

"I guess…" Rory trailed off. "So when do they get in?"

Suddenly they heard Finn, Colin, Logan, Matt and some unknown voices, to Rory anyway, shouting. "I would say right about now!" Tristan said apologetically.


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts are in _italics_, sorry if I forget.

**Chapter 2**

Tristan and Rory ran downstairs to see what was going on. The boys were yelling at some unknown guys who she assumed were the gang from Tree Hill. She knew exactly what had happened. _One of the Chilton guys, probably a jock, had seen the new girls, and tried hitting on her. Nathan and Lucas saw, and got pissed, maybe they started throwing punches. Then the guys had seen and started yelling at the unknown guys who had started a fight at what was supposed to be a celebration. That was where she and Tris came in._

"STOP!" Rory yelled.

"But Ror, these guys started a fight, and it's our last day before school starts. Plus they don't even go to our school, and they were fighting with Jason. He may be an idiot, but he is still our friend sometimes." Matt complained.

"Those two idiots you were yelling at are my cousin and his brother." Tristan sneered. "They're just sophomores, they don't know much about how it works around here. They don't know that you can't just come crash a party, even if you cousin is the King of the school."

"Oops" the Chilton guys had the graces to look slightly sheepish seeing as they had a policy not to pick on guys younger than them unless they deserved it.

Later that night, after everyone but the gang had gone home, Tristan had introduced everyone. They had then started watching a movie. Since it was Rory's pick they watched Willy Wonka, though no one knew why she got to pick since she wasn't watching the movie anyways. Suddenly Tristan pulled away.

"Okay, all you sophomores need to go now" he said. Upset that they were still there, because he couldn't go up to Rory's room with her unless they left, or his cousin would always have blackmail on him. They grumbled and complained, but all the juniors kicked them out, cause they wanted to go have some fun. They finally had some privacy, and since all the girls had their own rooms at the mansion, (except for Madeline cause Matt lived there) they all went upstairs with their respective boyfriends.

The next morning everyone woke up with a slight hangover, except for Finn, who always had the worst hangovers. They had decided not to drink too much since they had school the next day.

Rory rolled over, smelling coffee somewhere in the room, knowing that Tristan had probably gone downstairs and gotten Luke, their cook, to make some coffee for her. She gave him a kiss, knowing that he wouldn't give her the drink of the gods until she did, but pulled away before he could deepen it. She drank the cup in one long swallow, and then got out of bed. They each went over to her closet and grabbed a uniform, since they had taken a loooooong shower last night after going upstairs. After they were dressed, Tristan leaned over and began to tickle Rory.

"Tris-tan! Stop it!" Rory said through her laughter, as she squirmed trying to get away. She was finally able to twist away, and she ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Luuuuukkkkeeeee!" Rory yelled for their cook, knowing that Tristan was right behind her and she had to hide.

"Let me guess, Tristan is on his way, you need a place to hide, and you both want chocolate chip pancakes." Luke grumbled before she had a chance to say anything else.

"Ha ha, you're good. Please help me out!"

"Alright, alright. I'll make the food. Now hide, cause I'm not going to want to hear about how I let him catch you. And when he does find you, which I know will be soon, try not to be too loud."

"You got it Luke!" Rory shouted as she ran to her special hiding place. Of course Tristan ran into the room two seconds later and went straight to the pantry, knowing that that was where Rory was hiding. I mean you would too if you did this every morning.

The two emerged from the pantry about ten minutes later when the delicious smell of the pancakes became too much to ignore. They knew that soon the rest of their group would be coming downstairs to eat, and they wanted to make sure that they would have all they wanted. Tristan quickly finished, and began staring at his girlfriend eating. It still amazed him that she could eat so much, and not get fat. She stopped as everyone trooped down the stairs, and grabbed Tristan's hand, leading him out of the room.

"Mary, I know you can't resist me, but where are we going?" Tristan asked, confused, as Rory usually wanted more coffee and food.

"We, Bible Boy, are going to start a new tradition. We are going to the basement, which I haven't shown anyone yet." Rory explained, making sure to leave most of the important information out.

"Ummm, Mare, not to be rude, but I've seen you're basement. It's nothing special."

"That was before. My mom let me redo it, so it's my own special hideout, and the only people who know about it are my parents, and now you." She explained.

"So does that mean that we can do dirty things down here?"

"Well…I suppose, but you do realize that we do dirty things just about everywhere right?"

"Yea, but this will be our special place."

"Sounds good. What do you say we get started on those things before school?"

Thanks everyone who reviewed, i didn't really expect that people would think it's that good. You shouldn't expect updates too often, sorry but i don't usually have time to write. the frist two chapters were on my computer for about three months before i remembered to post it while i had internet access. 


End file.
